


Not For Me #8 (Levi x Reader) MODERN AU

by MandyLoved



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLoved/pseuds/MandyLoved





	Not For Me #8 (Levi x Reader) MODERN AU

Levi had left earlier that morning to "run errands". Whatever the hell that meant. Probably going to steal something or bother someone. Something like this should have bothered you but, at the moment, you simply did not care. You had so much more to worry about.

Since Levi, obviously, didn't trust you not to get into trouble in his apartment, he made Farlan watch over you. Well, watch over was a strong word for what he was doing. He was more or less ignoring you while you sat on the couch and instead focused all of his energy into studying your papers and peeling an apple with a knife.

The silence bothered you and you furrowed your brow in response to the clock when it displayed that you and Farlan had been like this for two hours already.

Finally deciding to do something about it, you stood up quickly and marched over to him. "Are you just going to sit here all day?" You said as you slammed your palm on the wooden table.

"Not out of choice, but Levi needed to make sure you stayed here." He said simply, not even bothering to look up from his papers. "If we had it my way you'd be dead and us three would be out of this city." Your eyes widened, but not in fear like they should have been. They widened in anger. 

"You were going to kill me?!" You shouted at him. He looked up, slightly annoyed by your loud voice. "Of course not, Levi would have." You couldn't believe this man.

"So you were just going to make Levi do the dirty work because you're too coward to kill a girl?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He stated. "I don't MAKE Levi do anything. No one does. What I do, is I advise him on certain things. Things that'll help keep our operations hidden from people like you."

"Oh really?" You sat down in a chair next to him. "I don't believe that. I don't think Levi gives shit what you have to say."

Farlan met your stare as he replied "You don't think that? Well, how about the time I advised him to do something about you when we found out you were working our case? What about the time I advised him to keep you secure at night?" He leaned closer to you. "What about the time I advised him to torture you for information?"

You sat up immediately and stepped back away from the man. He smirked at you. "You see," He pushed the papers away and sat up himself. "Levi listens to me a lot." He placed down the apple he was peeling and started walking towards you.

"And he'll be mad when I take care of you myself but," he held up the hand that still held the knife, slick and shining with apple juice. "He'll understand why." You ran towards the door. Attempting to turn the lock and free yourself until you remembered.

"So are you going to stop be from taking a shower for the first time in a few days?"

Levi sighed and opened his eyes. "I guess not." He sat up and reached into a pocket in his jeans and pulled out the handcuff keys. Right those. You had forgotten about them until now, that's probably what woke him up.

Levi released you from his wrist and feel back down onto the couch. You sat there puzzled. "You're not going to make sure I don't escape?" You asked. "I'd like to see you try, Farlan was over and locked all the windows and doors from the outside."

You were stuck in here with him. You eyes turned back to Farlan as he crossed the room over to you. "I haven't killed anyone in awhile. I apologize if it isn't quick." He spoke lazily, as if killing you was some sort of boring commercial he had to get through. You stood with your back pressed against the wall next to the door. Everything around you blurred as you tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Levi is so much better at this than me." Farlan flipped the knife over in his hands and advanced on you. You put out your arms to hold him away from you but you never felt him make contact with you. You felt Levi before you heard him.

"And he doesn't like being lied too." You heard Levi say from beside you. Farlan stepped back and put the knife in his pocket, he raised his hands in the air with mock surrender. 

"Sorry Levi." Levi moved in front of you. "I asked you to look after her, not kill her. Although it's good that I now know I can't trust you on anything like this again." As he spoke, Levi stuck his arm behind him to guide you as far behind him as you could go.

Farlan sighed. "Fine, I have things to do now that you're back." He walked around Levi to make his exit. Seeing him moved towards you renewed the fear and you jumped behind levi on the other side of him and clutched his shirt in your fists as you trying to keep Levi in between you and him. Far,an shut the door behind himself and you heard the lock click before you heard his footsteps fade away.

Once he was gone you could finally let yourself relax. You released Levi's shirt and the wild look in your (e/c) eyes faded. Levi had watched him go but now he had turned around to face you. "You okay (First)? He didn't hurt you or anything?" 

"No..." You said keeping an eye on the door and moving away from Levi, towards the couch. "Just a little shaken up." You collapsed on the couch with your arm over your eyes. You heard Levi walk towards you and felt his hand on your head. 

He sighed. "Sorry about that." You ignored him. "He told me about how he asked you to hurt me." You felt Levi stiffen. "Did he now? Rat bastard..." You sat up and that stopped Levi's swearing. 

"So why did you listen?" Levi took his hand off you and replied evenly. "I told you why. He was right about that. It needed to be done." You shook your head in confusion. "But that still doesn't make sense..." Levi cocked his head slightly to the side. "How so?" 

"If he wanted to know what I knew, why didn't he do it himself? Why did he make you do it." Levi let out a long sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you why but, just so you know, I'm not going to listen to anything he tells me again concerning you."

You nodded and waited for him to explain. "Farlan thought that if I captured you and played with your emotions and feelings I could effectively make you get Stockholm Syndrome." You narrowed your eyes, puzzled. "What's that?" 

"It's when a captive gains feelings for her captor. He figured that if you got it you would be able to lie to your cop friends about where we were and stuff like that, keeping us safer."

You tensed up in anger. "Then?" You prodded. Levi's jaw tense as he looked at you. He sat there in silence for a very long time, hoping he wouldn't have to answer. But you didn't let him get away. Finally he responded. 

"Then I fell in love with you." 

He leaned over you and took your face in his hands. "And I could have sworn." He tilted you head to look at it better. "That you fell I love with me too." You opened your mouth to protest, to say that you didn't love him, because you wanted to hide your feelings from him.

This man, this man who kidnapped you, who manipulated you, who toyed with your feeling to gain his trust and affection. This lying, cheating, wonderful man. This man who you DID fall in love with. You knew from the beginning how you felt about him. But no such words fell from your lips. 

The two of you remained that way for a while. Him studying your face as if memorizing it. You loving the feel of his hands on you, gentle and caring.  
How could such a harsh man have so much affection? You finally broke the silence to get an answer to one of your many questions. 

"How long?" You asked, swallowing. He met your eyes. "How long have I loved you? Since the night I kidnapped you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, wanting this moment to last forever. 

"(First), look at me." You opened your eyes, obliging. 

"Levi, kiss me." You begged him. He gave you a soft smile, not a smirk, as he descended upon you and passionately kissed you. You immediately wrapped your arms around his back and pulled him closer to you, letting yourself fall on your back onto the couch.

You felt Levi smile into the kiss as he responded with more ferocity. His kiss sharpened as his tongue explored your mouth. You opened up your mouth wider in response as well as wrapped your legs around his waist eager for the friction.

Levi broke the kiss to let out a groan at the feeling of you. "Shit (First). You have no idea what you do to me." He panted out. You shifted against him, making the two of you groan once more. 

"Whatever you want to do to me Levi." You mumbled into his ear. "Whatever you want." He grabbed underneath your shirt and lifted it off of you. 

"What I want it to see you. All of you."

He slid your pants and underwear off while he talked and went to work on your bra as soon as they were gone. He undressed you with care, but with a carnal need to see you. When you were completely exposed he took several minutes to just worship your body with kisses and touches. Everywhere he could, he left a loving kiss.

Eventually you broke his concentration by grabbing on his shirt, signalling that you wanted it off. He complied with your wishes and stripped himself quickly before returning to kiss and bite at your neck. You ran your hands up his back, feeling the strength and the muscles. 

He brought his lips back to yours and his hand dropped down to stroke a moan out of you. "Levi..." You moaned his name as he pleasured you with his fingers.

"God I love you (First)" he breathed out. The more he said it the more you believed him. He didn't let you reply as he took his hand away from you and positioned his member against you, rubbing your opening before he slid slowly into you as far as he could go.

You let out a loud groan, not caring who might hear you. Levi wasted no time as started a steady rhythm inside of you that slowly but surely increased, igniting the pleasure in your bones and sending fire racing alone every nerve. This was not like the last times you guys had sex, this was so different. The last times had been lustful pursuits of pleasure. This was pure.

Levi feverishly kissed your face as he thrust into you from below, each movement making you groan, moan, and scream. You neared your climax quickly and screamed out his name all throughout your high. He followed close behind before collapsing next to you.

He still continued to kiss you. Lips marking wherever they could. You fell asleep to him loving you. Something you never wanted to end.

\-------------------

Hey thanks for reading! If you like this story and want a chance to work with me, then I need people to beta read for me and catch all of my spelling and grammatical errors! Most of the time I'm too excited to release a chapter and don't fully go through it, like I should bad Mandy! If you're interested comment or send me a note <3

The smut was for you guys!


End file.
